The Ring
by C-bo
Summary: This is just the revised version. I've made it a bit more understandable.. and hopefully more scary. No flames please. Construtive critiszim (sp?) allowed. ;
1. The Tape

Other fic, yadda yadda yadda.blah blah blah  
  
The Ring  
  
Chapter One: The tape  
  
I looked ay my friends as we were renting a room in a hotel. Marron and I were looking at the Video tapes they had. "Wide selection." Marron Commented on.  
  
"Yeh, guess so.."  
  
I locked my eyes on A video tape with no cover. "What's this?" I looked at it, and studied it.  
  
"Let's watch it!"  
  
I was trying to figure out were I had seen it before. It looked so famillar.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this.."  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!..."  
  
"Okay, you young ladies have cabin 12. Have a good stay.," Said the clerk  
  
Marron shoved the tape into her purse.  
  
"Marron! What are you doing???"  
  
"I want to know what the tape is about! We'll watch it tonight"  
  
" I don't know about this. "  
  
We walked down to our cabin, and got ourselves situated. I couldn't get the subject off my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12:00 midnight.  
  
"Hey Look what I found at the Video stand while we were checking in!" Marron pulled out the tape. Suddenly I realized where that movie came from.. The Ring.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me in awe.  
  
"Why not?" My friend asked Alicia asked.  
  
"Let's just say that If you watch this tape. You will die in seven days."  
  
"What?" everyone asked me.  
  
"Listen, this is the place from the ring! Remember???! We have cabin 12! This looks exactly like The Ring!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Might I add, that we all ran out of the theatres when we were watching it?" I told them.  
  
There was a pause. The victory was won.  
  
"But, what if this ISN'T the one from that movie?" Pan told me.  
  
"We'll just have to watch and see.." Said Marron.  
  
" Watch it with us, Bura-san! " A boy I liked said.  
  
I sighed. "Fine, I'll watch it." I went to sit down next to that boy. The movie began.  
  
Static. The movie played. I knew this was the one from the movie. The telephone rang. We all looked at each other. Pan went to go answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No one replied.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seven Days." I could make out.  
  
Pan shuddered with fear. A cold sweat broke out onto everyone's brow. She slowly put the phone on the receiver. We all sat there, waiting for someone to make the next move. The T.V. turned off. Someone finally stood up. "That was obviously a prank! Someone just got lucky when they called us," he said. The T.V. turned back on, the remote was sitting on the table. No one was near the remote or T.V. I pointed at the T.V. "Explain that." A well appeared on the T.V. A hand. then an arm.  
  
We all ran out of the cabin. The T.V. was still glowing. Then it shut off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That movie creeps me out.. Btw, I don't own The Ring, Or DBZ/GT. G2G!  
  
[Saia-san] 


	2. Pictures

Chapter 2: Pictures.  
  
Day 1:  
  
I was still shooken up about the incident. Scared about everything I did. Scared about everywhere I went. I NEVER wanted to see that movie AGAIN! I was really regretting that night. I had School today. I really didn't want to go, though. I was scarred for life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my Locker hastily. I all of a sudden, someone tapped my shoulder. The girl had long hair, All in her face. I jumped back, letting out a little scream.  
  
"Do you know where Rm.101 is?"  
  
"O-oh," Was all I could manage to get out. "Uh- yeah. Go upstairs, Go right down the hallway, and you should see it there."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered quietly. She moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes, they suddenly had a death look in them. She gritted her teeth, then smirked. She walked away. Then as someone approached her, a light glow came from her eyes. The person was down afterwards. I stood there, not sure of what happened. Everyone gathered around the kid who was down. She looked back at me, smiled the most death making smile I've ever seen.  
  
I dropped my books. She walked away, as if nothing had happened. I backed up against my locker, sweating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, I hurried home. When I got home, I called all the witnesses to the tape. They got there, 15 minutes later.  
  
"All right, Let's take pictures" I said. We all lined up against the wall. I snapped the photo. When the picture came out, our faces had looked like we were looking into the water.  
  
We were all equally stunned.  
  
"There must be something wrong with the film," Said Marron, shakily. Unforunately, It didn't work. Right about now, I was even more scarred. No, scarred isn't it. Horrified.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 2:  
  
"Allright class, line up against the wall " My homeroom teacher instructed us. We all lined up, and everyone smiled. Except Me, Pan, Marron, and Allicia. "Come on, Pan, Marron, Bura, Allicia, smile!"  
  
We didn't smile.  
  
"Okay, maybe not." I could here my teacher say.  
  
"Say Cheese!"  
  
No one said Cheese. SNAP! The Photo was taken.  
  
"What a beautiful class I-"  
  
He obviously had noticed the four of us.  
  
"Uh- Let's take another one! Three, Two, One!" SNAP! He took another one.  
  
We were saved by the bell. Thank goodness.  
  
"Class Dismissed!"  
  
Everyone ran out of the classroom. I went back to my locker. I had to get my other books. I was still scarred.  
  
"Hey." I saw Pan walk up next to me.  
  
Now usually I would have said something stupid like: "Hay is for horses." I didn't want to say anything now.  
  
"Did'ja hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Allicia got a nose bleed"  
  
I turned pale. I wanted to scream.  
  
"..n-nani?" was all that I could say.  
  
"Allicia- "  
  
"I HEARD!!!!" I shouted. I was literally in tears. I ran to the bathroom. Pan walked up behind me.  
  
"Wassa matter???"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm still freaked out. That's all."  
  
I looked at her with stern eyes. "My other friend watched the tape." I started. "She watched it Seven Days ago, from yesterday. Her mom found her in the closet. Dead. She called me. "  
  
Pan turned pale. A look of pure fear crept in her eyes. I nodded. "I'm going to her funeral," I said sadly. Pan said nothing. Still in shock of what she had heard. I patted her on the shoulder. "Call me tonight, ok Pan- san?" She nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll see ya later." I walked away. She walked away slowly. I could tell she was thinking.. 'We're all going to die.' 


	3. Katie's Funeral

Saia: ummm. yeah.  
  
Chapter 3: Katie's funeral  
  
Day 3:  
  
I walked in the door, and threw my book bag on the floor. My world now was completely screwed up. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mom looked over at me. "Hey hon!" I sighed. "Hello mother."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She nodded, and sat down in a chair next to me. The phone rang. I got up and answered it. "Hello?" It was Pan. "Oh hey, umm hang on a minute." I looked over to my mom. "I'm gonna be on the phone for a while. This is important. Ok?" She sighed. "Fine.. what is it, a girl thing?" I nodded. "Yeah. a girl thing.." I ran upstairs so I wouldn't have to be questioned further.  
  
Pan and I talked for a long time. We talked about the situation. "Well, why don't we watch the actual movie and see what they did?" My face light up dimly, "Good idea! We can get Tucker to watch it. I have a funeral to go to."  
  
"He was there when we watched it, right?" Pan asked. I nodded, "Yeah he was. Well listen I got to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok! See ya!"  
  
We hung up. I called Jessica. I heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jessica.. Can you come over to my house real quick?"  
  
"Yeah.. ok. see ya.."  
  
We hung up. Jessica arrived at my house 30 minutes later. We went upstairs to my room. She looked around my room, and we both sat on my bed. I looked at her. "Have you heard about the tape that kills you seven days after you watch it?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm not concerned with it. It's just a myth."  
  
I shook my head slowly, and pulled it out of my purse. "No it's not." She looked at it. "How do you know this is it?" I starred at her. "Trust me.. I know.." She rolled her eyes. "Let me watch it then!" She snatched it from my hands. "Alright.. but YOU'RE answering the phone when it rings," I walked out of the room. I didn't need to see it again. I walked out into the hall, and looked at a painting hanging on the wall. It was a light house. The movie cut off, and Jessica shrugged. "It's not so-" Her sentence was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.  
  
"It's just a coincidence," She went over and picked it up. "Hello, Brief residence," There was a pause, then she slammed the phone back down on the receiver. She shook her head, then put her hands over her ears. "Not happening.not happening." She said over and over. I patted her shoulder, "It's ok.we're going to figure out a way to stop this." She nodded slowly, and walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked around slowly. I was now at Katie's Funeral. People were sobbing, hugging, comforting each other. I sniffled. I walked over to Katie's mom and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. She was sobbing. "I am so sorry about Katie." She hugged me, and I hugged her back, patting her back softly. I felt a tear stroll down my cheek, but I didn't care. Katie's mom let go of me. "Lord. what has Katie done to deserve this?" She asked no one. I didn't reply. I couldn't do anything to bring her back, and the dragonballs we have to wait another year. I walked upstairs, and went down the hall, into Katie's room. I slowly looked around.  
  
I felt a deep hollowness inside of me. This happened to Katie, and now it was going to happen to me. I didn't know what to expect now. I walked back downstairs, and walked over to one of my friends. "Hey."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Too bad about Katie, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm gonna miss her.real bad."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"How did she die, do you know?"  
  
I silenced myself, "Ummm."  
  
Katie's mom ran up to us, panting, "Katie's.body.gone!"  
  
I dropped my drink, "What!?" I ran upstairs back into Katie's room. I looked around. I looked at the T.V. Something pointed at the closet. I ran over to the closet, and opened the door. There was Katie. She was shrivled up, her eyes a light lime-green. Her skin looked like black tree bark. Her hair was as stringy as yarn. My mouth dropped. I was so scarred, I could hear my bones shaking. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I just pointed at Katie. Finally, I shireked. I had discovered the dead Katie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning. I cautiously got out of my bed, and walked downstairs. Mom was at the stove, Trunks was sitting on the sofa, and dad was putting on sweatbands around his wrists. I shuddered. "Mom?" She turned around, "Yes dear?" I walked up to her slowly, "May I stay home from school today?" She looked at me funny, "Why dear? Not feeling well?"  
  
"No, I just need to recover from last night."  
  
She nodded, "Oh.ok." I sat down on the sofa on the other side of which Trunks was sitting on. He nodded at me, "Hey sis." I nodded back at him, not saying anything. He got up and walked out of the room. I sniffled, then my mom sat down next to me, "Anything you want to talk about?" I shook my head, "Not really." She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Ok." She said in an unsure tone. She got up, and finished whatever she was cooking. The phone rang. She went over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She paused. "It's for you." She handed the phone to me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bura-san, it's Tucker."  
  
"Tucker?! How did you get my phone number?" I whispered.  
  
"Never mind, But I'm about to go see the actual movie. I'll call you and let you know what happened, ok?"  
  
I nodded, "Ok, see ya." I hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Mom asked me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I looked down at me hand, there was a drop of blood. I rubbed my nose with my hand. My nose was bleeding.  
  
A/N: I forgot what happened in this chapter, so I kinda winged it XP  
  
[Saia-san]  
  
P.S.: I don't own any characters in any of the chapters.  
  
. 


End file.
